defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Elamire "Keenblade"
Elamire Percival Adrian Fitzwilliam von Falkenstein, often nicknamed as the "keenblade" is a young yet mature and a examplary human paladin and a citizen of Stormwind. Appearance As uncertain it is, one is able to fix an age around 20 and 25. Figurably a little more than average height and a well groomed solid, healthy body structure, accompanied with strong black hair and large hazel eyes. A purple Darnassian rune on the right side of his neck and many bruises, burnt marks, scars mainly on his torso and back gifted to him from many encounters decorate his body. Background As far as it was revealed, son to a wealthy Tirasian minor noble family and a heir to once succesful naval trade organisation, Elamire was actually born on the seas aboard the armed trading flag vessel "The Imperial Lion". During even his infant ages, he was capable of adapting to the seamen life, moving from port to port, partaking minor observing tasks in ships navigating, tillery, sewing, bulging and understanding of organisation discipline and command, under the watchful eye of his parents authority. Along the year 26, during the times where the third war started stirring, Elamire was merely 10 years of age and he was left at Tedrassil to one of the many friends the family had, to stay there until the time when they would come back. Elamire would then spend his days and years along the Kaldorei, learning further for a greater understanding. He grasped the Darnassian tongue, delved to the ancient records of history the Kaldorei had, practiced the harmony of nature and living belong it, developed greater empathy and patience, further increased his calm, quiet and understanding nature and he was tutored in graceful fighting tecniques from the elves of the forest to only show great potential. Yet as years passed by, Elamire's parents were yet to be seen. It was only logical for this to happen, as Elamire guessed, and to avoid grief and woe, this event further severed any deep emotional connections or sharp responses he would have against such similar things. Thus the quiet nature of Elamire even furthened, and Elamire gained an impartial insight which in time, proved to serve him as an exceptional quality for his emotionless professional efficiency and judgment. Later History and Paladinhood As Elamire was grown into his late teen years, he was constantly disturbed by influential dreams which sooner turned into visions. He had a connection to a force he was not able to understand. Due to the further increase in the visions he is having, also the wonder about the whereabouts and the fate of his family, Elamire soon set out for the human town of Stormwind by the blessing of his Kaldorei acquaintances. He was given a few unusual deeds for land and property ownances, and a heft sum of gold that was left to him from his relatives, and he managed to reach Stormwind after a long and eventful journey. As soon as he arrived, it is there he was enrolled into service for Stormwind Regiment as a guardsman, and he would soon met a human paladin, Sierra Larikom, which would bestowe him squireship and which she was able to guide him to succesfully understand his connection with the light he had. Elamire would prove to be a humble, virtuous, kind hearted and sharp minded paladin which was absolutely stray from most unnecessary emotion and lust for pleasures with a bold efficency in combat. He was tutored in combat by Sierra, Andkov, Sosnkowski and yet he proved to be a superior combatant. By the wealth he had, he spared enough resources and coins for the works of superior craftsmen to forge an lightweight yet unmoving heavy armor, shield and equipment designed to his taste. By his training and connection to the light, he set out to many adventures throughout the land. He eventually gained his precious sword, the Avinderhen, in his expeditions, which as Elamire says it, "I was not the one to find it, the sword itself has found me." Elamire also served a military carrier alongside the Regiment, and been to many campaigns and battles. Elamire counts himself extremely lucky to be have survived such encounters as he had, and for this he has gained much experience along with many wounds during them, also he was caught multiple times into captivity during skirmishes. In combat, Elamire is a strictly disciplined quick thinker, and his superior combat and survival training go along with his calm, contend nature very well. He is able to efficently call light for his aid, and he is well experienced to combat many different foes or the most things that the thick of the battles have though him for his time. His best quality that was praised many times was his unfaltering morale and cold serenity which always inspired his companions which made them overcome many impossible tasks such as the Theramore remnant skirmishes. Elamire was always in habit of performing tasks far away in the unknown lands, thus Elamire figured it would be best to be enlisted into the Blazing Shields Regiment under '''Falrock Thilliaths '''command which he currently serves under. He can be often seen patrolling the Stormwind streets, around the Stormwind Cathedral or the tombs practicing rituals, on military frontiers or far away lands shredding light and judgment where necessary.